Wonder Woman: The Return of Wonder Woman
"The Return of Wonder Woman" is the first episode of season two of the superhero action series Wonder Woman and the fifteenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Alan Crosland with a teleplay written by Stephen Kandel. It first aired on CBS on September 16th, 1977. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc 1, Side A of the Wonder Woman: The Complete Second Season DVD collection. * Based on characters created by Charles Moulton. * Developed for television by Stanley Ralph Ross. * Production code number: 166701. * Executive producer Wilfred Lloyd Baumes is credited as Wilford Lloyd Baumes in this episode. * Actor Norman Burton is credited as Normann Burton in this episode. * Actress Jessica Walter is credited as a "Special Guest Star" in this episode. * Queen Hippolyta is credited only as "The Queen" in this episode. * Actress Johana De Winter is credited as Johana DeWinter in this episode. * Actress Brooke Bundy is uncredited for her participation in this episode. * Actor John Philip Dayton is uncredited for his participation in this episode. ".]] * This is the first, and to date, only episodic television work for actor Raye Sheffield, who plays Doctor Andrea in this episode. * The show takes a major dramatic shift in setting and venue beginning with this episode. With season two, Wonder Woman leaves the ABC network and begins airing on CBS. Also, the timeline shifts from the early 1940s to the then present-day era of 1977. Actor Lyle Waggoner continues to play Steve Trevor, but now he is portraying the son of his character from season one. * Steve Trevor, Jr. is the first character seen in this episode. It is also the first appearance of the character on the series. * This episode introduces the character of Joe Atkinson, who will make nine appearances in the series in total throughout season two. * This is the first appearance of actress Beatrice Straight in the role of Queen Hippolyta. * This is the first television work for actress Raye Sheffield. It is her only work in episode television, though she does appear in two television movies in 1979 and 1982. * Steve Trevor, Sr. appears in this episode courtesy of flashback archival footage from season one. * The name of the airline that the plane shown in the beginning of the episode is Jet Star. The plane itself is number N207L. * The country of Samarra that Steve Trevor speaks of is a fictional country located in Latin America. It has no connection to the city of Sāmarrā in Iraq. * The lavender outfit that Princess Diana is wearing in the beginning of this episode is the same one that she wears in the original pilot movie, "The New Original Wonder Woman". * It is established in this episode that Steve Trevor, Sr. died some time after World War II. * The Bullets and Bracelets contest was first demonstrated in the pilot episode of the series, "The New Original Wonder Woman". Allusions * When Princess Diana first finds Steve Trevor, she instantly calls him "Steve". This is because of Trevor's uncanny resemblance to his father, Steve Trevor, Sr., whom Diana knew back in the 1940s (it also helps that they were both played by the same actor). * Princess Diana makes reference to World War II in this episode. World War II took place from 1938 to 1945 and was a key backdrop for season one of Wonder Woman. * Hippolyta makes reference to Athena in this episode. Athena is the Greek Goddess of Wisdom. Bloopers * When Diana is running through the jungle carrying what is supposed to be Steve Trevor's unconscious body, it is very clear that she is actually carrying a dummy (and by dummy, we actually DON'T mean Steve Trevor this time). * Although Steve Trevor's airplane crash lands, the coffee cups remain upright. * During Diana Prince's knuckleduster with the masked Gloria Marquez, Jessica Walter's stunt double's shirt is pulled up several times, revealing a white bra. In the close-up shots where the actual actors are used, her shirt is shown to be ripped in the back, revealing part of the bra, which is now beige. Quotes * Steve Trevor, Jr.: When I was a kid, my father raised me on stories about Wonder Woman. How they worked together and all the adventures that they had. I used to think he exaggerated. * Wonder Woman: You're father was a very truthful man. * Steve Trevor, Jr.: He must have been. He also said you were gorgeous. .... * Gloria: Sorry, Miss... King? Duke? * Diana Prince: Prince. Diana Prince. * Gloria: (sarcastically) How could I have forgotten? .... * Doctor Solano: Peace, order, these have to be born out of blood and violence. But once it's done, I'll give humanity a new world, a new paradise. I have to use terror. I bear the weight of that. Because in the future, in my future, they may very well build monuments to me. .... * Steve Trevor, Jr.: Joe's been in the intelligence racket since the days of Roosevelt. * Joe Atkinson: I wish you'd specify that was Franklin and not Theodore. .... * Doctor Solano: She must be an experimentally enhanced agent in Trevor's apartment. Very effective. .... * Wonder Woman: And as for age, I will be 2,527 years old on my next birthday. * Steve Trevor, Jr.: Yeah, well, you're in pretty good shape for your age. See also External Links * * * * * * Category:1977/Episodes Category:September, 1977/Episodes